


Enclosed Walls

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Gore, Intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Is this a dream for is this for real? Frodo is put to the test time and time again, but failure is not an option... or so he thinks. Rated M for intense disturbing images and gore.





	Enclosed Walls

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is one of these stories where I’m having a bad day. I haven’t written these in a while and on rare occasion. I’m trying to break into a new habit, which includes writing on my bad days. Hopefully, I can do that, so there’s more variety to my work. Plus, it helps me get out what I need to say. :) Okay, let’s go. :)

Frodo stood on top of a green, grassy hill. A rainstorm entered the fray, soaking his clothes and making it harder for him to breathe. This weather… it was too intense. He needed air. Wasn’t there air in this place? No! It was hailing! Huge ice blocks protruded on the ground. One of the ice chunks slammed into him, forcing him on the ground.

He couldn’t see or hear anything, except a ringing sound. He checked his wound. His head was wet and blood was gushing out from the source. Oh no! This is not what he wanted! Another ice block slammed into him, causing him to black out.

.

Frodo awoke in the middle of a hallway. There was no one around and the floor was stone cold and chilled to the bone. He had to get out of here! Wait! Why were the walls closing in? This was insane! He had to get out of here, fast! Nope. He wasn’t going to make it.

.

He awoke on the middle of a rainstorm. Again. His wound ached him. He needed to leave this place. Why were there grey wolves standing in front of him? They looked hungry. Maybe it was better he leave them be, where it was safe. Oh no! The wolves grew in size and strength. They looked hungry, ready to attack him. Oh, he needed to leave, but where could he go?

Everywhere he looked, he was surrounded by wolves that looked like bears. This was hopeless! Everything was hopeless! He needed to find a way out, but the more he stepped on the wet mud, the more the wolves were determined to pounce. This was bad!

“Can’t you give me a way out?” Frodo screamed to the air, hoping the heavens would answer him.

SLAM!

A lightning bolt struck him through the chest, causing him to careen on the ground, dead.

.

Frodo awoke inside a classroom. No one was paying attention to him. He was going to make it through this. He just needed to read his book and pay attention to the teacher. Yes. That sounded like a good idea. A teacher would help him out. But wait. Why was everyone ignoring him? He didn’t want that. No, not at all! He was perfectly happy right here.

Um… what was that wolf doing by the window, staring at him and gritting its teeth? It wanted to attack him! For sure, that’s what was going on around here!

“Oh no!” Frodo cried, not enjoying this one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
